A toy of the type referred to has long been known in which several, usually 15, disks with numerical symbols can be slid in a frame of 4 by 4 squares, the object of the game being to organize the numerically mixed-up disks by sliding them crosswise and lengthwise in order to arrange them into a desired numerical pattern.
The disadvantage of such a toy lies in the relatively narrow range of possibilities of the selection of the patterns and the way these patterns can be made.